You Saved Me
by Moves of a dreamer
Summary: When Jellal saw the headlights he had felt as if an Angel had come to save him. And then she hit him with her truck. Officer Erza Scarlet didn't expect to find an escaped kidnapped victim, or run him over for that matter. But she didn't want to imagine what would have happened to the bluenette had she not hit him with her pickup truck. Crime Drama AU
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Of all the things Jellal wanted to do before he hit the age of 20, running through the woods at night to escape his rather brutal kidnappers wasn't one of them. Branches smacked his cheeks as he ran and he barely noticed the feeling of blood trailing down his face. his foot connected with a large root and it sent him tumbling forward. The sound of his knee snapping made him yelp but he was up running again in seconds despite the pain. when the highway came into sight he thought he might just cry from relief. Except, the road was empty. He ran into the street hoping to make it across when he noticed a light approaching from behind. He turned around just in time to see the truck's lights before it hit him. The collision sent a terrifying jolt through his body. He could barely focus on anything other than the bright headlights that shined down on his face and….. was that…. scarlet hair? He felt gentle stroking through his messy blue locks before everything went black.

When Jellal began to wake from his unconscious state the first thing he noticed was that his whole body throbbed. His eyes opened slowly to find that he was sitting in a pickup truck. One that was empty, except for him. He unbuckled himself slowly before looking around. The truck was parked outside of an old, rundown gas station. Jellal realized with slight horror that there was a gun in the glove box upon opening it. Events from the previous night flashed through his head and he realized he was sitting in the truck that had hit him. Jellal laid his head against the window and groaned. This was not his week. He suddenly heard someone open the door to the truck and he tried not to stiffen. maybe if they thought he was asleep they would leave him alone for now. He heard the person put the key in the ignition and start the engine. He then remembered the gun in the glovebox and in one fluid motion he bolted up, grabbed the gun and aimed it at….. a scarlet haired girl eating a donut? Jellal dropped the gun in slight surprise only for it to land in the footwell of the drivers seat. Jellal scrambled up against the door and watched in fear as the redhead raised an eyebrow at him. sighing the girl picked up the gun and placed it back in the glovebox before reaching into her bag and pulling out a tube of what appeared to be anti-biotic ointment. She slowly scooted over to him and pulled a water bottle and some napkins from a cup holder. Jellal watched as she poured some of the could beverage onto a napkin and reached towards his face. He winced away from her and she immediately retracted her hand. "Hey" She said softly to get his attention. Jellal looked up to see her smiling softly at him while holding out what seemed to be a wallet. He took the small leather wallet from her hand and opened it to find a police badge of some sort with the name Erza Scarlet written on it. He shakingly handed it back to her and she placed it on the dashboard. "Now hold still, this might sting a little but there isn't a hospital for miles and that needs to be cleaned now" She said authoritatively. Her hand gently cupped his face as the other cleaned the dirt and blood out of the cut on his cheek with the wet napkin. "I'm sorry I hit you with my truck, you just seemed to come out of nowhere" She said as she began to apply the ointment to his face. Jellal was quiet the entire time, and couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her face. "I'd rather get hit again then let them catch me" He whispered. Erza frowned and gently lifted his face to inspect it further. Erza gently buckled him in before moving back to her seat. "Warm or cold air" She asked as she opened the air vents. "Warm" he whispered. Erza turned the heat on before looking at his pitiful looking form that was huddled into the seat of the truck. He stared back at her and sighed, before tapping the middle seat next to her and unbuckling him. Jellal cautiously shifted into the middle seat and re-buckled himself. They weren't even five minutes down the road when Jellal laid his head on her shoulder, much to Erza's surprise. If you're feeling up to it i'd like to debrief you now so I have something to tell my team when we get to my HQ" Erza said as she put a gentle arm around Jellal's quivering form. "Still cold?" She asked worriedly. Jellal shook his head before answering. "No, just….." He never finished his sentence before burying his nose in her shoulder. "It's been a rather traumatizing week" he whispered. Erza sighed and gently rubbed his shoulder. "I'll need you to tell me about it eventually" she said and he nodded. "Thank you" Jellal whispered all of a sudden. "For what? I hit you with my car" Erza said in confusion. Jellal buried his face deeper into Erza jacket. "For saving me"

 **Well I've officially started a new story! This one is going to be a bit more intense than my last one so if you think i should raise the rating please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Jellal refused to answer every single question Erza asked. The ride from Magnolia to Era was unbelievably long and Erza was desperate to find a way to pass the time. Jellal had spent the last thirty minutes sleeping against her shoulder and she couldn't help but wonder if it was the first time he'd been able to sleep peacefully since his kidnapping. He'd given her his name, but that was it. No last name, No home all her years of working for E.I.S she had never met a victim so unwilling to give information yet traumatized enough to cuddle her shoulder in the cab of her truck. She could tell by his blood stained shirt and bruised looking knee that he had seen better days. And that was putting it nicely. Erza noticed a large gas station up ahead and decided it was time for a break from driving.

Erza pulled into the parking lot and pulled the key out of the ignition. "Jellal" She said as she shook his shoulder. He groaned before slowly lifting his head to reveal his drool covered face. She softly smiled at the sight before running hand through his messy, and blood coated hair. I'm going to refill the gas tank, do you want any food while we're here?" she asked as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Jellal's stomach grumbled and his face flushed. "Preferably something light, It's been awhile since my last meal and I don't want to vomit in your car" He said drowsily."alright" She said as she opened the car door and stepped out. Jellal moved to follow but Erza stopped him. "Jellal, you're covered in blood and bruises, and I dont think its a good idea for you to walk on that injured knee, you should probably stay here" She said. Jellal nodded and returned to his seat before Erza closed the door and locked her car.

Jellal sat in the truck and tried to ignore the throbbing in his knee. He couldn't think of anything to distract himself inside the car so he chose to focus on the scenery outside. He watched as different cars pulled into the parking lot with mild interest. A blue one, a red one, a white van that…...looked exactly like the on his kidnappers drove. Jellal threw himself onto the floor of the truck and huddled against the door. he heard the door of the van open and peeked up to see the familiar face of an old man with an eyepatch walk into the gas station. Jellal tried desperately to control his breathing as his crownies also exited the van. one of them was standing right outside his door and Jellal was sure his heart was beating loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door.

Erza looked at the different snacks displayed in front of her and contemplated which ones wouldn't be to hard on Jellal's stomach. In the end she decided on a brightly colored can of pizza flavored Pringles. Erza heard the door to the shop open and a rather scary man with an eyepatch entered the building. Erza ignored the man and continued to the drinks section. She then heard the door open a second time and a dark haired woman entered followed by a man with long blonde hair. "Well did you find him?" The older man asked as he picked up a coke from a nearby shelf. "Nope, you would think he would be easy to find with that bright blue hair of his" The blonde answered. Erza froze and tried as hard as possible not to make eye contact. "something wrong miss?" The dark haired woman asked. Erza needed to make something up quick. "Well I saw a bluenette on the side of the road on my way out of Magnolia, he looked to be heading in the direction of Hargeon" Erza said before making her way to the cashier.

"Shoot! We've been going in the wrong direction" The woman whispered and Erza smirked slightly. Erza speed walked to the truck in hopes that Jellal had had the sense to stay in the car. To her relief she found him huddled on the floor in a shaking ball. She opened the door and hopped into the driver's seat before buckling herself in. "hold on, and keep you're head down she said before heading out of the parking lot at top speed. Erza waited until the gas station was out of sight before helping Jellal into the seat next to her. " ." She said and Jellal began shaking. "They wanted information that my father had about a client, but…..they killed him on accident" Jellal said. Erza watched as he tried not to let the tears forming in his eyes show. She placed a gentle hand on his knee and nodded for him to continue. "They figured i would know something, so they grabbed me and stuffed me in that van" He said before wrapping his arms around himself. Erza sighed before pulling a form from her glovebox and handing it to him. "Fill this out while I drive and be as descriptive about what happened after you were taken as you can be" She said and he nodded. After an hour or two he placed the form on her dashboard. Erza noted out of the corner of her eye that the entire page had been filled.

She dreaded reading everything that had happened to him but it would have to be done. Jellal tentatively leaned into Erza's side before relaxing altogether. She was starting to worry about the state of his health. Constantly sleeping during the car ride couldn't be a good sign. She wouldn't be surprised if some of his wounds were infected at this point. If she listened hard enough she could hear his labored breathing. Her hand came up to rest on his chest and he raised his head to look up at her. "Jellal, are your lungs alright?" She asked and he nodded to her relief. "Stress induced asthma" He explained. That made perfect sense in Erza's mind. He had just been through a quite a lot in the span of one week. 'He lost his father' Erza thought and glanced at the bluenette. If he was upset he was handling it rather well.

Erza was startled however when Jellal bolted up and began attempting to scoot to the other sided of the truck. Erza narrowed her eyes in confusion when he began to roll down the window. "What on earth are you-" Erza's sentence was cut off however when Jellal began to puke what little there was remaining in his stomach out the window. Erza's eyes widened in horror and she realized she had forgotten to give him something to eat. THe redhead quickly pulled over and began rubbing his back as he emptied his stomach onto the side of the road. Once he seemed to be finished she made him rinse out his mouth with water before handing him the chips she had left forgotten on the dashboard.

"I'm sorry Jellal, I completely forgot" She said. Jellal smiled at her weakly before shoving the snack into his mouth as if his life depended on it.' At this point it probably did' Erza thought grimly. Erza and Jellal arrived at E.I.S. about fifteen minutes after his puking session and with a little help from Natsu and Gray they had managed to get him to the infirmary to see porlyusica. The elderly woman dropped the vial of medication she was holding when she saw the bluenette and it shattered on the floor which in turn sent Jellal into a bit of a panic attack. Erza had held him down as they hooked him up to an IV and tried to stabilize his condition. By the time Porlyusica had him cleaned up and bandaged he looked ready for another nap. Erza sat next to him on the bed and gently ran her fingers through his now clean hair.

"The worst of it is over" She whispered to him and he looked at her with a pitifully hopeful expression. "Is there anything you want me to get you from the snack machine?" She asked softly. "Something sugary and loaded with calories" He mumbled and Erza laughed. Jellal decided in that moment that it was his favorite sound. "I think that sounds doable" She said. "Get some rest, I have a few things to take care of" She said before pulling the blanket up to his chin. He nodded before closing his eyes and sighing as if he were sleeping in a palace and not an infirmary. Erza left the room quietly and made her way to the front desk while reading the form she had given Jellal.

Name: Jellal Fernandes Age: 19 Date Of Birth: Unknown

City Of Residence: Magnolia Parent: Unknown Guardian: Siegrain Fernandes

Erza stopped before reading the description of his kidnapping. She would wait until she was in her office. Erza wasn't sure what was more surprising. the fact that Jellal was a whole two years younger than her or that he was adopted. She knew from magazines that Siegrain Fernandes was dead, and that his wife had been long gone but there had been no mention of the youngest Fernandes having gone missing. She had simply thought he was still living in Magnolia. Jellal was the adopted son a a world known billionair. It was only when she arrived at the front desk did she realize that made him a target. "Hi, Erza how was your vacation?" The receptionist Lisanna asked. "Rather interesting" She replied. "So I heard, I hear you hit a victim with your truck" She said with a soft laugh. "Yep, and would you believe he's the son of Siegrain Fernandes?" Erza asked. Lisanna gasped before booting up her computer. "Let the team know we need to keep this a secret. If his position gets out he could be in danger" Erza said and Lisanna nodded.

Jellal's dreams were haunted by the past week as he slept. distorted memories flashed before his eyes. Finding his adopted parent dead on the floor of their living room, running from the people who wanted information and threatened to do anything to get it. Information that he didn't even have. He wouldn't have given it to them anyway. Even if it meant joining Siegrain in an early death.

Jellal woke with a jolt. His head was pounding, and his heart was racing. He wanted to get up but found that his body was to weak. Was he still dreaming? No,his head wouldn't have hurt so badly if he was. Memories of his dream flashed before his eyes and he gripped the hair on his head as if his life depended on it. In that moment Jellal decided to do the one think he could at this point. He screamed. And screamed and screamed. Needless to say he didn't plan on stopping.

Erza sat in her squeaky office chair as she read over Jellal's overview of his kidnapping. She was sure if she read one more descriptive sentence about how they had beaten him she would puke. His writing seemed to become sloppy when she came to the paragraph describing how they had broken his left hand as if he was shaking from the memory as he wrote it. What Erza found most interesting was the paragraph on how he had escaped. He had apparently used a discarded car key to cut through his restraints before making a run for it. "He has the makings of a good cop" the redhead whispered to herself Erza then put the rest of the pieces together on her own. Kidnappers chased Jellal, Jellal ran into the highway, and then she hit him with her car. Erza set the document on her desk to file but was stopped when she heard the most horrifying scream. It was coming from the infirmary. Erza bolted out of her office and down the hall past a rather concerned looking Lucy. Porlyusica had gone home for the evening. which meant there was nobody in there to calm him down. The shrill noise continued as she ran down the hallway and she began to wonder if he was being murdered.

Erza entered the infirmary and quickly made her way to Jellal's shrieking form. She plopped down on the bed and pulled him into her arms where she began to stroke his hair gently. He quieted down rather quickly after that and was left shaking in her arms. "I….I….had a nightmare" He whispered. His voice was scratchy and he softly hiccuped. Erza smiled at him as he breathed heavily. "It's completely normal, just call me next time instead of sending the whole building into a panic" Erza said softly. Jellal grimaced and looked away. "sorry, I was a little out of it" He said sheepishly.

Erza sighed and helped him to lean back on the bed. "I'm gonna get you something to drink, just sit here and breath for a moment and get your heart rate back in check" Erza said as she glanced at the heart rate monitor. Jellal nodded as Erza stood up and walked out of the infirmary to find Gray, Natsu, And Lucy waiting outside. "Is he…..alright?" Natsu asked. "He's fine, just had a really bad nightmare is all" Erza said. "Lucy, would you pick me up a box a the sugariest doughnuts you can find while i grab some water from my office?" Erza asked her secretary. "Of course" the blonde replied before running off to go find her car keys. "Natsu, I need you to go take his blood pressure, and Gray….. go put a shirt on" She said. Erza watched as her team ran off to go do their given assignments before heading to her office to grab some water for Jellal.

The redhead pulled a few bottles out from her desk drawer before heading down to the infirmary. upon arriving she was pleased to see Natsu taking Jellal's blood pressure without any trouble from him. She sat next to Jellal and watched as he downed two bottles of water. "Natsu, go get a meal from the cafeteria" Erza commanded as she began to fill a syringe with Jellal's next dose of pain medication. "Aye sir" HE said before leaving the room. "So Jellal, what do you do with your spare time" She asked in an attempt to distract him from the needle she was about to stick in his arm. "Well I recently graduated from Magnolia high school and have spent the summer searching for a good online college" He said as he watched her fill the syringe. "Leaning towards any specific one?" She asked. Jellal shook his head before asking the question that had been on his mind for quite a few hours. "How old are you" He asked before flushing a shade close to Erza's hair. "Wait i didn't mean it like that!"He said desperately and Erza laughed. "I'm 21, and I've been a cop/investigator for E.I.S. for two years now" she said. Jellal's eyes widened before wincing when she stuck him with the needle. "So, you started working here when you were 19, why didn't you go to college instead? Wouldn't that be…..safer?" He asked. Erza smiled at him before answering. "I grew up in a foster home and once I was 19 they couldn't legally keep me anymore. Which broke my heart because I loved it there. Makarov was the nicest man I had ever met. He practically ran in orphanage in his own home. I couldn't afford to go to college so Makarov gave me an internship here at E.I.S and i slowly made my way up the ladder" Erza explained. Jellal was quiet for a moment. "Siegrain adopted me when I was eight years old. He said the minute he met me that I reminded him of his late wife and he took me home that day" Jellal said, smiling at the memory. The smile quickly turned into a frown when he remembered what had become of the man. He had deserved better than that. The last thing he had said to Jellal was that he never thought of him as anything less than his own biological son.

"I'm so sorry about what happened" Erza said. "I wish I could have done something" She added in frustration. Jellal smiled softly at her before an idea popped into his head. "Erza?" Jellal asked. "Yeah?" She answered. "If I wanted to work for the E.S.I. what exactly would I have to do?" He asked her curiously. Erza's eyes darkened slightly and she looked at him with calculating eyes. "I'm not going to help you get revenge on your father's killers if that's what you're planning. Jellal frowned before answering. "I don't want revenge, I want justice and revenge is the exact opposite. I just want to be the one who makes sure my father's killers face the law. Siegrain stood for justice and I will too in his absence" He said. Erza smiled proudly and nodded. "Alright. I'll put in a good word for you with Makarov, and we'll consider this more seriously when you've healed" She said. Jellal smiled almost giddily. "Thank you, Erza. For everything" He said. Erza smiled. "Dont thank me just yet, I havent even given you your doughnut yet" She said and couldn't help but laugh at the way his face lit up at the mention of the treat. Needless to say, when Lucy arrived with the box of delicious pastries Jellal was the happiest Erza had ever seen him.


End file.
